The Best Pet
by JuneLuxray
Summary: It's Danny's birthday, and his friends and family got him the best pet there could be...Ghost-hunting or not. And yes, Danny's parents know his secret in this story. Cute 'lil one-shot. Please enjoy!


It was Danny's 15th birthday. Yawning, waking up, he stretched and smiled. The sun poured in through his window, and warmed up his bed. He pulled himself out of bed, and stumbled down the stairs.

At the table, Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Tucker, and Sam were waiting. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all chorused as they saw Danny enter with a smile. He sat down.

"Aw, thanks guys..." He said. Then Sam cleared her throat and got everyone's attention. Then everyone turned and smiled at Danny.

"Danny, my sweet boyfriend, your parents and I decided that you should have a pet, as you can take the responsibility, and might like some help ghost fighting." She said. And Tucker picked up on it.

"Thus, we got something that Sam called 'as sweet as you'." He said. Danny raised an eyebrow. "A dog?" He asked hopefully. Everyone shook their heads.

"Nope, better!" Jazz cried. Danny's eyebrow raised. "What could be better than a dog for GHOST hunting?" He asked. Jack and Maddie said nothing as they both beamed and went downstairs to the lab, and came back up a few minutes later with something shaped like a cube covered with a blanket. There were thin bars visible on the bottom, and Danny saw a few little claws hanging out.

"So, what is it?" He asked. Jack smiled and pulled the blanket of to reveal...

A skunk!

Danny jumped back in surprise and fear for a moment, before Maddie stopped him. "Honey, don't worry. It can't spray you- it had that surgery to remove the stink glands." She said. Then Danny cautiously opened the cage door, and was jumped on by the black-and-white creature. Then the skunk began to snuggle against him, as if they'd been friends forever. Danny was startled for a second, but smiled and slowly stroked it's back as it sat happily in his lap. Jack smiled and gave the not-so-smelly creature a pat. It made a purr-like noise.

_(AN: IDK- I've never had a skunk, 'cause they're illegal here. So bear with me.)_

Then Danny looked up again. "It's very cute, but how can it help ghost fight?" He asked a little dubiously. Sam grinned, and took the skunk to hold it for herself for a minute.

"It's a 'she', by the way. And, you'll see eventually." She said. Then Tucker stole the skunk to play with the playful, little fat skunk for himself. Danny smiled. "Well, I'll take your word for it." As he continued watching the little creature get stolen from each other, from Tucker to Jazz, from Jazz to Maddie, and Maddie to Jack.

"So, Danny boy! What are you gonna name her?" Jack asked, holding the now-sleeping skunk in his hand. Danny thought for a moment, before smiling. "Susette." He said.

* * *

Later on, Danny had hung out with his friends and family (including Susette) and had cut the cake and were nomming on the chocolate butter-cream cake. Susette got her dinner, but stared up at the cake longingly. Danny snorted and pulled her away from it. "Not for you! Skunk's diets do NOT include cake, 'lil devil!" He snickered. Susette still stared at the cake, before Jack finally put it away so Susette couldn't stare at it all evening.

Finally Danny was opening his gifts, and got a 'Build-Your-Own-Space-Ship set, an I-pod, and a video game. Finally, there was one box left, and as he started to open it, it burst open on it's own, the Box Ghost flying out. The Box Ghost waved his fingers in the air stupidly.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! And I will ruin this birthday party, an- AHHH! A SKUNK!" He cried, backing away from the fat little creature that stared at the Box Ghost blankly. Danny groaned.

"Goin' Ghost!" He cried, and turned into his ghost form. Then he glared at the Box Ghost.

"Oh, come on! Don't you have something better to do?" Danny asked, slapping a hand on his face. Then the Box Ghost ignored his question and began to come back.

"Well, I will not fear a small mammalian creature! For I am the Box- OW!" He cried as Susette jumped up and bit his foot. She didn't like the threats he was imposing on her master, and thought she'd let him know that she had teeth.

Then she let go and began to growl at him. The Box Ghost then fled, grabbing his foot and yelling "BEWARE!" Before leaving.

Danny floated down and became human again, and stared at Susette, who crawled up to sit on Danny's lap again, and falling promptly asleep happily. Everyone stared at Susette.

"Dude, we meant to get her to just scare the ghosts into thinking she could skunk them, but this just makes it ten times better..." Tucker said with an evil smirk. Danny smiled at Susette.

"Best pet _ever_, man..." Danny said, smiling as Susette snuggled closer in her sleep.

**I don't own DP! And should I bring Susette back in another story? Please tell me in your reviews!**


End file.
